


Maccadam's [CYOA Transformers Multiverse Part 0]

by Matrix_Matriarch



Series: Maccadam's AU Multiverse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers TransTech
Genre: AU, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dystopia, Faeformers, Gaean Empire, Interactive, Lost Light, MTMTE, Merformers, Multi, Multiverse, Prime - Freeform, Reader Insert, Transformers - Freeform, gamebook, gender neutral reader, idw - Freeform, pick your path, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix_Matriarch/pseuds/Matrix_Matriarch
Summary: A human, a Cybertronian and a multidimensional rift walk into a bar. Chaos ensues.You never expected to be thrown into another universe at the whim of an alien god (or 'Prime', as he calls himself), but it seems you have to be careful what choices you make, since the fates of many worlds, your own included, hang in the balance. This is the first part to a pick-your-path adventure game.Otherwise known as The Time You Were Too Sleep Deprived to Refuse to Save the Multiverse.





	Maccadam's [CYOA Transformers Multiverse Part 0]

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is the first time I've written anything like this, so it's a bit of a writing exercise both for this pick-your-path style, and for romance in general, since I have never written a romantic subplot in my life. As a bonus, it's super self-indulgent appreciation for some minor and under appreciated characters. Constructive criticism welcomed and encouraged.

The night air is crisp and brisk and would probably be quite refreshing if you weren't so mightily perplexed by the sight that greeted you. Tired as you may be, you know your own street pretty well and you're fairly certain that there has never been a pub by the name of 'Maccadam's' opposite your house. Yet, the light that drew you from your bed to peer blearily through your curtains and then stumble out into the street in confusion now proves to be all to real. Before you stands a strange building with shining metal walls, a tacky pink neon sign reading Maccadam's Old New Oil House (what kind of name was that?) and light gently spilling through the windows onto the street invitingly. Something about the place gave you a headache, like an optical illusion. The windows were tinted amber, but the shadows of the patrons behind seemed off, casting dark, jagged, inhuman shapes onto the street where you stood. None of your neighbours seemed to have noticed the strange new building or the startling shadows it gave out, and you weren't inclined to wake them at this hour. You decide to enter the bar, since sleep seems well and truly beyond you at this point.

"Greetings my dear." The stranger radiates eccentricity with their every action. They are dressed in a dark suit and short cape, with golden inner trimmings to match his curly golden hair. He reminds you somewhat of one of the incarnations of Doctor Who from that TV program. "I am Vector Prime, one of the original Thirteen."

"Victor?" You try, not quite sure if you heard his name right.

"Vector. With an 'e'. I am sure you are very confused right now, I understand yours is not a planet prone to the spontaneous appearance of strange bars filled with aliens-" You take a moment to look around properly now that the initial trance entering the place seemed to put you into had worn off, and realise with shock he seems to be right, for the seats are all occupied by gigantic metallic monsters, all glowing eyes and sharp edges, and yet, strangely humanoid on closer inspection. That explains the shadows on the street. "-However, while I normally have all the time in all the universes at my disposal, right now I face a bit of a crisis, so I must make this quick. Do you believe in gods? I ask because there are, in fact, gods, and they require your assistance." He paused to raise his hand dismissively before you could begin to question his meaning.

"Please, just hear what I have to say. From what I understand of your kind, now is a time when you would normally be sleeping. You must be quite tired, so I shall endeavour to keep this as easy to understand as possible. My people are in danger. Not just in your own universe, but rather, a great wrong is spreading across the multiverse, that is, the interconnected web of universes that each act as reflections of each other. My kind, Cybertronians, also known as 'Transformers', are in need of a trans-universal constant to guide them back onto the proper path, to keep tragedy from befalling all our peoples, and to protect and defend them from the oncoming threat. I believe you are the constant we need."

The man fixes his imploring gaze upon you, and you wonder just how ill you must be to be having a fever dream this incomprehensible. Surely this is a dream, for the strange light of the bar and its supposed alien patrons are all dizzyingly surreal, and for all Vector Prime promised, there was absolutely no way that any of what he had just disclosed to you could be considered 'easy to understand'.

"I see... I hope you realise how alarming it is to tell someone that not only do aliens exist, but apparently so do alternate universes, and they're in danger and need fixing. That's a lot of... Brokenness to take in." You're not sure what to think of all this. Vector Prime has a grave look to his expressive face, as he considers your words.

"It is no easy task that I ask of you, I am well aware. Please, hold your response for the time being, and first hear what I have to say before concluding on your course of action." You, still not entirely convinced this whole situation isn't an elaborate hallucination, only nod in indication for him to continue. "You must travel to another universe alone. This bar is, in fact, a convoluted portal of sorts, so getting there won't be the difficut part. Many of the patrons here can attest to the place's renown for being an inter-universal gateway. However, aside from making sure you arrive safely, there will be little I can offer in the way of guidance. Once you are there, the choices you make will determine the fate of all Cybertronians, and perhaps even your own kind. I will use my power as a Prime to grant you a boon, a gift, to help you adjust to that universe. All I ask is that you strive to protect all that you can, for even those who would do you harm may later be turned to your side, if you play your cards right and make the best decisions. Seek out the source of corruption in each universe and put an end to it. The corruption of which I speak may take many forms, a sociological inequity that must be rectified, a great evil rising to power, or a harmful object falling into the wrong hands. You will know it by the suffering it causes the Cybertronians. I must speak plainly: if the corruption is not dealt with, my people will likely tear each other asunder with their war, and for the universes where our fates are intertwined, so will yours. You will, however, be rewarded for your work, should you succeed."

"This is a clearly very serious issue," You begin, drawing a breath to steady your nerves. "But how do I know this is even real? It's the middle of the night, and I only stepped outside because the light from this place made it difficult to sleep, however, being faced with some sort of alien god telling me I need to fix some other universes and other worlds was, funnily enough, not what I was expecting at all!"

"First of all," Vector responds soothingly, "I am a Prime, not a god. I merely said that there are gods that need your help, You will meet them in time. Really, they are more akin to beings that one might regard as gods, without a more accurate vocabulary with which to describe them. They are from an alien culture of mechanical beings, after all. Secondly, universes are holistic, like pools that run into one another. I will send you to one universe, and if you are successful there, the others will likewise clear up. Even as we speak, there are likely alternate versions of ourselves having a very similar conversation, but which will end in you going to a different universe to the one I send you to, and fixing things there instead. Finally... I am sorry for disturbing your sleep, and I really can't easily prove this is real, other than, if you pinch yourself, you ought to feel pain. I could not contact you at any other time, I am afraid, for as I have been saying, time is something I am short of. That is why I cannot do this myself - I need a human, a creature whose species has long been tied to Cybertronians through fate, to take up this task where I cannot. I am already too intrinsically tied to the universe's fate. You are an unknown factor, free from the constraints of a higher calling to the obligations of linear time."

"Alright then..." You pinch yourself, not too hard, and feel the resulting pain. "It looks like I have no choice but to believe this is happening, so I'll do what I can to put right the wrong your world is facing. If it is 'fate', I suppose I can hardly refuse."

Vector laughs genuinely at your reply. "I appreciate it! I'll tell you what, let me buy you a drink, I think we still have a little time for you to enjoy the local beverages."

"Didn't you say this is an alien bar?" You ask sceptically, "For a mechanical race? I'm not sure I'll be able to safely consume anything they sell here..."

"Don't worry, this is an inclusive place. They have a menu data pad for organics. Just choose one, it's important." He doesn't seem like he'll take no for an answer, as he reaches over and hands you some sort of translucent oblongs with unrecognisable glyphs in a language you couldn't even begin to read on it. With the way this night has been going, you decide this isn't the most concerning thing that's happened so far, and pick one at random based on the pictures. 

"Excellent choice!" Vector assures, and calls over a bartender who you you are startled to realise is another giant robot. The hazy, shiftiness of this place had made you not even see him until this point, though he has a friendly enough demeanour that you don't feel too unsafe in his presence. You suppose Vector Prime must also be one of these metallic beings, since he refers to them as his own kind, but you are having a hard time imagining what his real form must look like. To your surprise, the bartender seems to have the drink already prepared, and hands it over. You pause before taking it, still uncertain, but when you drink it, it doesn't dissolve your insides, so you presume you'll live. Vector allows you a while to finish the strange drink, which makes you feel much more invigorated despite your lack of sleep.

"Are you finished?" Vector asks with a smile, gesturing the cube in which the odd drink had been contained. It was empty, so you nodded. "Alright then, please step this way." There is a hint of mirth to his voice despite his expression remaining grave, as he gestures for you to follow, leaving his seat and winding past the towering bar stools on which the metal giants are perched. You still find it uncanny how they all appear slightly blurred, as if they're not quite there. The bartender from before is nowhere to be seen, and not a single other being in this place has paid the two of you any attention. Maybe the two of you are the ones who are not quite there...

"Here." He's taken you to the corner of the bar, where there is a trapdoor, like the sort that might lead to a wine-cellar. It strikes you as being the only human-sized thing in the whole place. "You must enter. Quickly now, I will give you one last bit of assistance once you are on the other side." Casting him a last dubious look, you lower yourself through the trapdoor, and fall.

[ Path 1 - Faeformers [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397761] ]  
[ Path 2 - Merformers [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398847] ]  
[ Path 3 - Gaean Empire [https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399492] ]

**Author's Note:**

> Original Format: https://www.quotev.com/SnowyAsh/published/13


End file.
